


Happiness

by AzuraJae



Series: My Life Belongs to You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Mom Krolia, Post Season 6, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae
Summary: In which Krolia notices something quite different about her son and his friend.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Season 6 with some friends and my goodness, it was such a good season, probably my favorite one so far. I'm excited to see what happens next, and I ended coming up with this plot and decided to write it :>
> 
> Of course, this has Season 6 spoilers and references to some things in Season 6, so read at your own risk.

“Hey, where’s Shiro and Keith?” Hunk asked, looking around. They were having a light lunch together before continuing their way back to Earth. “Aren’t they going to eat with us?”

“I think they’re having lunch in the Black Lion together again.” recalled Pidge, swallowing her food goo.

Hunk thought for a moment then turned to the others. “Has everyone noticed that they’ve been spending a lot of time together? Like I know they hung out with each other a lot before...you know, but did they like, always hanged out this much?”

Krolia smiled from where she was sitting. “They’re just spending some much needed time together. It’s best to leave them to it.”

The other paladins gave her a confused look, and then exchanged glances, before shrugging and digging in their meal once again, seemingly brushing it off.

On the journey back to Earth on the lions, a lot of people noticed that there was something quite different ever since Shiro woke up from a well deserved rest.

Keith was delighted to see Shiro up and running again. No matter where Shiro went, Keith seemed glued to his side and Shiro didn’t seem all too bothered to have Keith there. In fact, he seemed to enjoy Keith’s company. 

The air around them just seemed...different.

Krolia had snuck a peek on them once or twice. Sometimes the two simply sat by each other’s side, soaking each other’s presence. Other times they would be grinning and laughing about something, other times it looked like one of them might cry and they would comfort each other. They just simply enjoyed being around each other.

She didn’t know quite what happened when her son went to go fetch Shiro after he ‘betrayed’ them, but knew that whatever happened changed the relationship between the two. The fluffy feeling she felt between them felt all too familiar to her.

Although she wasn’t really one to poke into other people’s business, Krolia found herself being very interested in their relationship. Perhaps this was just the curious mother in her wanting to find out what her son was doing, though she wanted to respect their privacy. She had seen her son’s memories after all, Shiro was precious to him.

So when she found Keith wandering about by himself, she called out to him.

“Keith.” She called and Keith turned to look at her with a confused expression.

“Kro-Mom, what’s wrong?” asked Keith, a little concerned. 

Krolia found herself smiling a bit. During their time together, Keith had resolved to try to call her ‘mom’. She told him that he didn’t have to, as she was absent from a large portion of his life anyway, but Keith insisted. Seeing just try already warmed her heart.

“Nothing’s wrong. I was just wondering about something.” explained Krolia. She put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “What do you think of Shiro?”

Keith looked confused. “You know this already. He changed my life for the better. I can’t imagine my life without him anymore. I-” he cut himself off and shook his head. He didn’t seem to want to continue that last sentence. He seemed almost embarrassed.

Krolia smiled and patted his shoulder. “You’re right, I already know this.” She let go of his shoulder and Keith meekly looked away, unsure of what to say or do. “Where’s Shiro?” She decided to ask.

“I’m going to meet him now.” Keith responded. “He’s waiting for me in the Black Lion.”

“Alright then, I’ll leave you to it.” Krolia turned and walked away, leaving Keith a little confused on what the purpose of the conversation was, but to Krolia, it already confirmed a sneaking suspicion she had.

Her nosy little feeling didn’t stop there. In their next rest stop, she managed to catch Shiro and Keith on the way to grab breakfast. 

“Shiro, do you mind if I ask you something for a bit?” she asked the man. 

“Sure. Of course.” responded Shiro, though he looked a bit confused, just like Keith was before. He turned to Keith. “You can go on ahead. I’ll catch up as soon as I can.”

Keith nodded. “I’ll grab your share.” And with that Keith continued towards where Hunk was preparing the food with the others.

“What’s up?” Shiro looked a bit nervous.

“Nothing bad.” Krolia said with a knowing look. “I just want to know what you think of Keith.”

“Of Keith?” Shiro seemed a little surprised, but thought for a moment. “He’s a bright and talented guy, one of the best pilots I know. He’s been a good friend of mine for a long time.” Shiro paused for a moment. “I honestly can’t thank him enough, knowing how many times he’s risked his life for me. I don’t think I can ever pay him back for what he’s done for me. I owe him a lot.”

Krolia understood where Shiro was coming from. From Keith’s memories and stories, Keith had risked his his neck for Shiro more than once and she knew that if it came to it, that he would do it again. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Krolia told him knowingly. “I think staying by his side is the best thing he could  _ ever  _ ask for.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and his mouth seemed to slide down his face. He looked away, seeming to be deep in thought, then he brought up his hand to cover his mouth. He looked at the ground for a solid tick before shaking his head. Shiro looked back at Krolia with a half nervous smile.

“R-right, I’ll be sure to do that.”

She chuckled and started walking towards where a commotion was building because apparently Kaltenecker had sampled some of the dinner. “Let’s go, shall we?”

Later, Korlia spotted Shiro and Keith talking together at dinner together. She had guessed that they might have gotten aware of how much time they were spending together and decided to come down and hang out with the others. She watched Shiro lean in to Keith and say something to him, which resulted in Keith’s eyes opening wide and he glanced at her briefly. Krolia caught his eye and he quickly looked away.

“They have gotten quite close, haven’t they?” Allura commented, noticing Krolia watching her son and Shiro together. She was sitting nearby with Coran by her side. “They were always close, but I think the recent events really bonded them even closer together.”

Krolia replied. “To think I just met my son too, after all this time. I’m getting lonely already.”

Allura gave a sympathetic smile. “Don’t say that, I’m sure Keith would love to spend more time with you. He just hasn’t seen Shiro in a while.”

“Yeah.” was Krolia’s only response.

Later after dinner, Krolia found herself wandering kind of aimlessly around their campsite. She eventually found herself in clearing where she could clearly see the sky. Her thoughts floated around a bit in her mind, as she thought about Keith’s development with Shiro. They weren’t quite there yet, but they were getting there.

The development reminded her of a familiar face in her memories. Smiling gently at her and being accepting of her despite their differences. Oh, how much she missed him. Thinking about him torn Krolia from the inside out and she clutched her arm, rubbing it unconsciously as she thought about the struggle he had to go through before his death.

But then she remembered she still had Keith. She sighed and looked up, wondering if he could hear her.

“Did you see them?” she asked out loud. “Our son has found someone he really cares about. And they care about him a lot too. He won’t have to be alone anymore.” 

She clutched her fist. “I may not have been able to save you, but I’ll be sure to ensue our son’s happiness.” Korlia said, a determined smile on her face. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was super sad for Krolia because of Keith's dad, like to be honest, they would have become the best parents if the situation they were in wasn't so chaotic. Sheith has such a pure type of love, I don't think they would really realize or care that whether or not it was romantic, but that they would simply enjoy being together again after all this time.
> 
> A little different from my angsty fics I usually write, but it's just my happy little shipper heart after Season 6.


End file.
